What he's not
by frozenbluelark
Summary: Ginny stumbles accross Draco a year after she left Hogwarts only to find a very different him. Has a smooth beginning but I guess there'd be an angsty ending. Has a touch of serendipity. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

**What I am not**

**Bluelark****: Hello there! I haven't written for a long time now so I decided to post one. I planned it to be a one-shot but then, where will all the excitement go? Hehe… I don't plan to keep you hanging though. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. Please read and review. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the following characters, J. K. Rowling does. I hope I did though.

She spent the rest of the weekend looking for a good job. Of course, she could always ask for her father's help, but she wouldn't want to do that. He has so much in his hands without her worrying him about finding her a job in the ministry. Lately, they had been too relaxed about hiding themselves that muggles started noticing them-not to mention the hype that it created. And it's her father's job to cover up all of it. She sighed. A nice comfortable bench might take a bit of the tiredness off. But, well, she can't find any. A restaurant, she has to find one. But where? And even if she could find one, they won't accept galleons or sickles, will they? It doesn't matter, she has to rest her tired feet. Anywhere. A coffee shop? Oh, damn, wherever!

Bad luck's luck, a perfect one! A nice old coffee shop! It must belong to a wizard judging from its design and the people in it. She went in only to find that it's crammed with wizards, even some whom she knew very well. 

At last, a nice vacant chair, but in front of another wizard who's not facing her and was talking to another wizard behind him.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but is this seat taken?" she asked politely. _Oh please be kind and say no._ She thought to herself.

He faced her at last with a nice smile on his face. Wow, doesn't she know this man! "Oh, I think I'd just wait then," she smiled at him nervously. And just as she was about to turn around, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Actually, I was just waiting for someone to ask me that. I've been sitting here all day, all alone." He smiled again. She really can't believe this. He must be someone else she doesn't know.

He immediately ended his conversation with the other guy and turned his attention to her. "A redhead with freckles. A Weasley?" he wasn't insulting her, but it felt really awkward. "Yes. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said nervously. She expected this to be comfortable and somehow soothing, but no. It's the total opposite.

To her surprise, he reached out his hand and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, if you don't recognize me." He was like laughing the words out rather than saying them which was not what she expected. "It's been two years now since I left Hogwarts, did anything change?" he asked as if they were best buds before. "Oh, that. Well, nothing really, as far as I can remember. Though were not much alarmed about the dark lord invading the castle again. I left a year ago."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still there. So, where are you working right now?" he really talked like he was Mr. Friendship which was the total opposite of what he was way back their school days.

"I don't have a job yet but I will soon." _I hope so, _she added in her thoughts. "If you still can't find a job, we're hiring you," Draco said as if it was like giving her a piece of candy. "I'd think about that," she smiled back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered. He happens to own the place.

They kept on talking for what seemed like ages, going on to subjects like Quidditch, the whole wizarding world, old people they knew and even the death of the dark lord itself. And she was really struck to know that he was happy about it. "It made me more of a wizard that a Malfoy you know." He even added.

She left the place still not believing the fact that she actually had a good-natured conversation with Draco Malfoy, a tyrant way back in their school days who doesn't seem to know what "good-natured" meant.

But she did. And he even offered her a job, though she's actually thinking hard about accepting it. He seemed really serious but the whole thing appears to be some kind of a joke. Surely, a year or two could change someone, but does that include cold, heartless—not to mention, a Malfoy—Draco? And he's the total opposite now, judging by the way he treated her this afternoon.

She breathed deep as she stepped out of the café. By the way, the café's called "Beanie". He said it came from the idea of coffee coming from beans. They also served awesome coffee. A pretty nice old place. No wonder it's crammed.

When she got home, she told her parents about the job offer and about Draco. They can't believe it either.

"It's not bad if you'll give it a try. I heard Lucius actually let his son by himself at last." Arthur told her while they were having dinner.

"Yes dear. You'll never know. Maybe, Draco has been faking his image 'cause of his father." Her mother added. She thought for a moment then decided to change the subject.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. "Ronald went over to Harry's. He said he needs to talk to him about office stuff. He's been working hard lately," Fred answered, his mouth full of peas.

"Oh well then. I'd talk to Draco tomorrow. By the way, they serve awesome coffee, you better check it out. 'Night everyone!" she said standing up.

She laid awake for the rest of the evening, thinking about the offer and Draco's attitude. He must've changed. People change, she knows that, though she did not expect such tremendous change.


	2. First day of work

**What I am not**

**Bluelark****: Hello there! I haven't written for a long time now so I decided to post one. I planned it to be a one-shot but then, where will all the excitement go? Hehe… I don't plan to keep you hanging though. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. Please read and review. ^_^**

Disclaimer: I don't own any own any of the following characters, J. K. Rowling does. I hope I did though.

She spent the rest of the weekend looking for a good job. Of course, she could always ask for her father's help, but she wouldn't want to do that. He has so much in his hands without her worrying him about finding her a job in the ministry. Lately, they had been too relaxed about hiding themselves that muggles started noticing them-not to mention the hype that it created. And it's her father's job to cover up all of it. She sighed. A nice comfortable bench might take a bit of the tiredness off. But, well, she can't find any. A restaurant, she has to find one. But where? And even if she could find one, they won't accept galleons or sickles, will they? It doesn't matter, she has to rest her tired feet. Anywhere. A coffee shop? Oh, damn, wherever!

Bad luck's luck, a perfect one! A nice old coffee shop! It must belong to a wizard judging from its design and the people in it. She went in only to find that it's crammed with wizards, even some whom she knew very well. 

At last, a nice vacant chair, but in front of another wizard who's not facing her and was talking to another wizard behind him.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but is this seat taken?" she asked politely. _Oh please be kind and say no._ She thought to herself.

He faced her at last with a nice smile on his face. Wow, doesn't she know this man! "Oh, I think I'd just wait then," she smiled at him nervously. And just as she was about to turn around, he grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Actually, I was just waiting for someone to ask me that. I've been sitting here all day, all alone." He smiled again. She really can't believe this. He must be someone else she doesn't know.

He immediately ended his conversation with the other guy and turned his attention to her. "A redhead with freckles. A Weasley?" he wasn't insulting her, but it felt really awkward. "Yes. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said nervously. She expected this to be comfortable and somehow soothing, but no. It's the total opposite.

To her surprise, he reached out his hand and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, if you don't recognize me." He was like laughing the words out rather than saying them which was not what she expected. "It's been two years now since I left Hogwarts, did anything change?" he asked as if they were best buds before. "Oh, that. Well, nothing really, as far as I can remember. Though were not much alarmed about the dark lord invading the castle again. I left a year ago."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were still there. So, where are you working right now?" he really talked like he was Mr. Friendship which was the total opposite of what he was way back their school days.

"I don't have a job yet but I will soon." _I hope so, _she added in her thoughts. "If you still can't find a job, we're hiring you," Draco said as if it was like giving her a piece of candy. "I'd think about that," she smiled back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered. He happens to own the place.

They kept on talking for what seemed like ages, going on to subjects like Quidditch, the whole wizarding world, old people they knew and even the death of the dark lord itself. And she was really struck to know that he was happy about it. "It made me more of a wizard that a Malfoy you know." He even added.

She left the place still not believing the fact that she actually had a good-natured conversation with Draco Malfoy, a tyrant way back in their school days who doesn't seem to know what "good-natured" meant.

But she did. And he even offered her a job, though she's actually thinking hard about accepting it. He seemed really serious but the whole thing appears to be some kind of a joke. Surely, a year or two could change someone, but does that include cold, heartless—not to mention, a Malfoy—Draco? And he's the total opposite now, judging by the way he treated her this afternoon.

She breathed deep as she stepped out of the café. By the way, the café's called "Beanie". He said it came from the idea of coffee coming from beans. They also served awesome coffee. A pretty nice old place. No wonder it's crammed.

When she got home, she told her parents about the job offer and about Draco. They can't believe it either.

"It's not bad if you'll give it a try. I heard Lucius actually let his son by himself at last." Arthur told her while they were having dinner.

"Yes dear. You'll never know. Maybe, Draco has been faking his image 'cause of his father." Her mother added. She thought for a moment then decided to change the subject.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. "Ronald went over to Harry's. He said he needs to talk to him about office stuff. He's been working hard lately," Fred answered, his mouth full of peas.

"Oh well then. I'd talk to Draco tomorrow. By the way, they serve awesome coffee, you better check it out. 'Night everyone!" she said standing up.

She laid awake for the rest of the evening, thinking about the offer and Draco's attitude. He must've changed. People change, she knows that, though she did not expect such tremendous change.


End file.
